Dark Twisted Flames
by lollipoploves
Summary: Co-written with Makolik: I lost sight of my friends, we were losing, finally, I heard the canon shoot and I was pushed from the blast out of the stained glass window showing my coronation. Even as I fell to the ground memories of how this happened flashed through my mind. We need help. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I was hurt. My friends were hurt. Equestria was hurt. We didn't count on the fact that our once defeated enemies might try and seek revenge. We thought that our friendship was enough to keep them at bay, Starlight Glimmer was the only one who really got away.

We thought she would just give up, leave us be. We didn't know she got in contact with Queen Chrysalis.

First it started off with small sightings a changeling here another there, something we could managed with ease. Fighting them off was easy… I should have known it was too easy. The map sent us to places that needed help and we followed without hesitation. Dash and Pinkie went back to Griffinstone, Applejack and Fluttershy went to Maretopia and Rarity and I went to the Chrystal Empire. We were back before we knew it, as easy as pie…

Yes, that's where it started… the Pie's rock farm after the fault line miniature earthquake that happened last Hearth's Warming Eve. We got a note tied to Maud's pet pebble, rocks were disappearing left and right. The boulders were okay but Pinkie Pie dashed off to help her family. We thought she would be back in a week. I haven't seen her since the explosion a little while ago, I hope her party canon did the job it was supposed to.

The next place was Manehatten and Cloudsdaile both had reports of missing ponies, Rarity's own Sassy Saddles went missing as well as Rainbow's parents. Fluttershy went to help, soon only Applejack and I were left in Ponyville. Then the Apples started going missing: Apple Strudel, Golden Delicious, Apple Fritter, and even Aunt and Uncle Orange and old Grammy Apple Rose, all missing.

Tension started building as more and more ponies started to go missing. Curfews were set and strangers became enemies, shops were boarded up and the map was sending us to every corner of Equestria. It seemed as soon as we left one place we were needed again, friendship was being lost faster than we could cultivate it.

Fluttershy collapsed from the strain first, after being met with harsh glares and abrasive personalities everywhere we went the mental strain proved too much for the shy pony. It didn't help that she was the one being called on the most. Kindness was in short supply everywhere.

The next to fall was poor Spike. The baby dragon couldn't stand the pressure we put on him, he was there when we needed him and kept up our moral and we selfishly unloaded all the negative things onto the poor five year old dragon. He had entered his first hibernation cycle and wouldn't open his eyes for another four months. I hope I am there when he does but it doesn't look good right now.

Rarity had to shut down her business when her stores were broken into and stolen from, not the dresses but the gems she used. She was the next to collapse followed by both Rainbow and Applejack and then me, being the princess of friendship was hard.

Pinkie was the only one trying after that but even with her seemingly limitless energy and smiles she too wasn't immortal, she had crawled into the castle one day and fell asleep in her seat before she could utter a word. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence were patrolling the lands during the day while Luna and Discord took the night shift.

Everything seemed to be calming down, the ponies were still missing but after two months nopony else had. Though the kingdom was still on high alert.

Then I got a letter from Sunset Shimmer, in her world people were being killed by magic. Not hers or the human six but what looked to be the sirens manipulation but that couldn't be, their gems broke, they couldn't sing. I told them to find the source but was replied by them saying that the humans thought they were doing it and attacking them every way they turned. So I told them to hide, that I would be there and soon but they - the human six and Shimmer destroyed the portal because they were protecting me from a horde of angry humans set to storm my castle and destroy me for bringing magic to their world.

They said they would hide and wait until something slipped up and they could get some help but that they probably wouldn't be able to write for a while. I didn't like the sound of that, it sounded too much like a final goodbye.

I demanded that they write - ordered them to keep in touch but I got no reply, the book soon disintegrated in my hooves. I sat crying until Applejack found me, because Spike was asleep I didn't get the letter from Celestia. Terek escaped and the hellhound Cerberus was loose, I only found out when Terek used her magic to blot out most of the sun and send a message to all of Equestria.

 _We are the rulers of Equestria now! Look at your heroes! They are exhausted and the highest powers are mine to control!_

Even to this day I can hear the message echoing through the air.

Princess Luna went back to the moon to hide and only contacted us through our dreams. Cadence took her kingdom and hid it underground where no one would be able to find the crystal ponies. The worst part was that they were right.

We couldn't harness the elements anymore- after the first battle with Terek, we were only in our other forms for a small while next to the Tree of Harmony. Now the tree is gone too, the changelings made the cave their nest. Everypony began to cry out for us to help them, getting madder and madder when we ran ourselves ragged and failed to please them. The ponies began to attack us, throwing rotten vegetables at us and blaming us for letting the enemy get too far.

We began to plan one last attack on the palace. If we were organized we could topple their power and win back Equestria. Luna joined us in our dreams and we modified everything we could to help us with our endeavor. Pinkie's party canon became like a real canon, something that had been banned from Equestria's history for its destructive powers, it shot small bombs which exploded on impact with any negative magic.

Fluttershy had her animals become spies, asking the bugs and mice to relay messages to birds who would tell Fluttershy. Dash trained her speed so she could be an all-rounder helping others who needed her. Rarity built armour (with flare of course!) that would protect us against at least a little magic and debris.

Applejack practiced her shooting skills. Kicking up anything around and hitting them towards enemies with startling accuracy. Luna and I went over the castle construct for secret ways in to surprise the enemy.

After a month we were ready… At least, we thought so. The initial surprise attack went off without a hitch, the guards didn't know what hit them (rocks, curtesy of Applejack). But when we arrived in the main plaza we saw an army waiting for us, we fought dirty using everything at our disposal and managed to get inside but we were severely injured. However we all stubbornly pressed on.

The canon had one bomb left, we were saving that for Terek. It was the biggest one we made and our biggest hope.

The throne room doors open and our nightmares became reality. In front of us… was everyone who went missing over the months leading up to this, our friends, our family, our mentors. They were all brain washed, even Celestia was there. Her lovely white fur now pitch black and her eyes red as blood. She gave the command.

"Attack!"

We had to fight. None of us wanted to but we had to, Terek was behind the horde laughing as we fought to end this.

I lost sight of my friends, we were losing, finally, I heard the canon shoot and I was pushed from the blast out of the stained glass window showing my coronation. Even as I fell to the ground memories of how this happened flashed through my mind.

'I am too far up,' I thought calmly. 'When I hit the ground I will most likely die.' For some reason that didn't scare me, if I wasn't in this world I wouldn't be blamed for the deaths of anypony. I closed my eyes 'I should just –"

"Flap your wings Princess Sparkle!"

My eyes snapped open as did my wings and I floated to the ground softly landing and looking around. Luna was still on the moon, I must have passed out on the way to the ground. I listened to the stillness around me, the castle seemed to have one big crater where the throne room was. Had we done it?

Laughter. It was Terek's. We failed. The next step in the plan was to rendezvous back at Sweet Apple Acres. Whoever was left would head there. My steps were agonizing, the pain of the glass lacerations on my wings and back burned and my legs seems to scream with any pressure put on them. I made my way slowly back with one thought on my mind.

'We need help.'


	2. Bonus: Happy Halloween!

**Attention! this is just a scene for Halloween, it has nothing to do with the actual story line. Happy Holidays!**

It all started on the Eve of Nightmare night, on this all hallows' eve we see a truly mystic sight. Ponies coming in and going from houses with bags heavy with candy, loud music plays as the party goers come to Pinkie's bash. Filled with spooks and thrills, from vampire bat pony cut out's to the dancing skeletons outside. This would truly be her best party yet, in twilight's tree. We see the fun that all are en... (Loud chattering) Ahem yes, back to the story. We see (A screeching yell)... Ok, what's going on?

"I cannot allow this!" Celestia the ruler of the land has graced us with her presence, she must have found out that Phantom was not going trick or treating this year "Sister, let me take young Phantom out, you are already dressed as nightmare and could be having fun with the foal's."  
Luna raised an eyebrow for she had grown fond of the little Phantom. She said "Excuse me sister, but I do not have to play my part till later. Phantom should come with me after all he loves the night." She was supposed to scare the fillies and colts into leaving candy at her statute but that shouldn't be for a long while. Long after the highest point of the moon. Celestia was shaking her head. "Now, now sister we don't want you to be late. I can take care of him." Luna looks over at the main six gossiping. "But what about Twilight, Celestia? Surely you wouldn't let your student trick or treat alone would you?"  
Celestia narrow's her eyes. "Twilight is a little old Luna and besides she is no longer my student." Luna narrow's her eyes in return. "I will not be late sister after all it's my event, I only wish to help young Phantom." Celestia steps closer. "Sister I can handle helping Phantom." Luna steps closer to Celestia with a noticeable stomp. "Yes you could sister, but you've had a student. I simply wish to spend time with a pony that loves my night." Celestia steps even closer. "Luna he is much too young and besides he's not a pony." Luna's eyes widen as she jerks back. "I would never treat phantom in such a manner. Do not accuse me of looking at him in such a dreadful light sister. I will protect phantom and that's final."

while Celestia and Luna continue their argument we take a look at Danny. He sits near a table his ear's flat and his green eyes large and in wonder or would that be shock. (Loud clattering) As they go back and forth watching the two princesses argue about him going trick or treating. Even though he feels a little old doing it and the fact he doesn't need protection. He couldn't stop the annoying feeling he was having. Oh that's right it was Discord patting him on the back.  
Discord leans over into Danny's sight. "I have to say Phantom I couldn't even send them spiraling that far into chaos. Congratulations."

As we ignore this we go over to the main six... As twilight clearly states her disbelieve.  
"I'm telling you girls ghost are impossible."  
As Apple Jack looks over at her, than takes a look over at one of the ghost nearby. "I don't know about that Twi. They act and look like ghost to me."  
Rarity just let's a snort out. "Some of them are nothing more than ruffians. Other than that dear King and Princess."  
Fluttershy was busy petting Cujo as he lulled and panted, Wulf sitting near her and watching over. As she smiled. "Well I think some of them are nice."  
Rainbow Dash was trying to hide her shaking. "Well even if they are ghost, they are not all that scary. Right pinkie..? Pinkie?"

Box ghost jumps up into the camera. "Happy Halloween to all of you watchers." A feminine voice pop's up. Along with a pink face. "Don't you mean happy nightmare night?" she giggled scaring the box ghost. He shakes his head trying to shrug off the fact that a pony just scared a ghost. "No it's happy Halloween." Pinkie just giggles her voice growing higher as she reaches hysterical, maniacal. "That's a weird name for Nightmare night." The Box ghost just shakes his head again. "Nightmare night is a weird name for Halloween."  
As this continued back and forth the princesses had descended to a petty squabble.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are Too!"

We see a dark hoof pull the camera back over to a pair of glowing green eyes. As Danny speaks with a smirk on his mouth. "This is going to be awhile." As his voice begin to gain and echo along with a disruption. As his fangs started to show through his smirk and his eyes gain a smoky color liking out while becoming silted. Walking out into the night he drags a bag full of candy he whispers into the night "And a happy scare fest to you all." And then all went quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

My name is Luna, right now I am living on the moon. A place I was banished to when I became a nightmare, and, after a thousand years of imprisonment, I finally escaped and kidnapped the pony who sent me there. My sister, Celestia. But after being hit with the Elements of Harmony I was finally release from the nightmare I became and was allowed to rule at my beloved sister's side. To be safe though we had a backup plan in place. We never had to use it, not when Discord was released, nor when Chrysalis attacked Canterlot, not even when Tirek escaped from Tartarus.

Each one of these villains were pushed back by the very same ponies who defeated my nightmare self. The Mane Six, as they are called. Twilight Sparkle; a newly appointed princess with a talent for all things magic. Rainbow Dash; a loyal Pegasus who is faster and braver than the fleet meant to protect my sister and I. Rarity; a unicorn with impeccable fashion and a heart of gold. Fluttershy; another Pegasus who is kind to all and has a way with animals. Apple Jack; an honest Earth pony who will never let you down. And lastly Pinkie Pie; a party Earth pony who spreads smiles as easily as my sister eats cake. I truly believed that we would never have to use the last resort with these six protecting Equestria. I was wrong.

My sister and I were once told of a spell that would either save our world in the darkest of times or destroy it completely, it was the last thing our parents told us before disappearing. We needed four things to make the spell work and a month to cast the spell. It was such a hard spell that the castor couldn't look away or stop casting for even a moment, no breaks for sleep or even to eat. The spell was so hard on the castor that it would be risking your life just to perform it. Not to mention the lives of others.

That's why when we heard that the Pie family was missing some rocks Sister and I went on high alert. The missing rocks were the first ingredient to the spell, a special kind of rock called Oricanial. Celestia first put it there over five years ago, trusting the family to alert us if anything happened to it.

The Oricanial was hard as diamonds but dull like sedimentary on the outside, inside it held many small magic amplifications much stronger than the usual amulets. Even stronger than the Alicorn amulet. That was when my sister's dreams started.

Every night since I returned from my banishment I would roam through the dreams of those who lived in Equestria, making it so none had to suffer a nightmare without council and help, this included my sister. But I am barred from her dreams when they are visions, prophecies of what is to come. She awoke screaming on the first night that a pony went missing, a little colt named Winning Crown, his talent would most likely be winning tournaments in his favourite sport; soccer. He dreamed of it every night. My sister was crying when I entered her room, she said that I might never see Winning Crown's dreams ever again.

After that the dream-prophesies only got worse each time another pony disappeared and, true to my sister's word, I haven't been able to contact any of them through their dreams, it was like they were being forced to not dream at all. Ponies began to worry with all the vanishings going on.

Tensions and strife grew in our land and even the Mane Six couldn't keep up with it. They soon fell and it was like the world held its breath, waiting for something to happen. It had been six months since the rocks disappeared and we were all hoping that everything was finally over, my sister would finally get some peaceful sleep. But in the lull of activity that was when her dreams became the worst of all.

One night she finally came to me and sat me down.

"Sister, in my dreams I saw Tirek escaping and Twilight and her friends being destroyed." Her voice was tired but she still held the force she always had, she was still a strong protector of the land. At least, she was to me.

"How can we stop this?" I asked, surely we could do something, right? Celestia only smiled a little as if laughing at a joke of some sort.

"We cannot, Sister, neither one of us has the power anymore to stop this on our own. We have given up the Elements and they chose new masters, even the tree cannot help us. Which is why Twilight and her friends will fail to save this land. I will most likely be captured and turned against our people." I gasped, Celestia was too strong for that! Nothing could corrupt her… unless… I felt like my heart was gripped by ice.

"They have the Oricanial, don't they?" my voice was shaking whoever was after my sister had magic that could corrupted the incorruptible.

Sister nodded, "I am not as strong as you think, Luna. I am still just a pony but it is as you said - they have the power to turn me to evil and possible turn you back into Nightmare Moon." I shivered, never wanting to go back to the jealousy and rage that once consumed me.

"Take heart, Sister, they don't have all of the Oricanial." she said. She pulled some small stone from her pouch on her neck, they were not nearly as big as we needed them to be. Only about as big as Maud's pet stone, though I could feel the power in them.

"Can we fight back with this?" I ask, I am ever hopeful that it will be enough but my hopes are shattered as Celestia shakes her head. "Then what good are they?" I shout bringing my hoof down and scattering the small pebbles across the marble floor. Celestia came over, placing her neck above mine as she hugged me.

"They won't be able to defeat Tirek but they will be just enough for the Spell, but only for one pony." As she finally let go, looking me in the eye. I did not like the look in her eyes, it was almost the same look I gave when I offered myself to the Nightmare, defeat.

"Then you use the spell, Sister!" my voice echoing through the halls in desperation, again she shook her head. With a sad gleam in her eye, as a small tear glisten at the corner of her eyes.

"I have ruled a thousand years myself, raising both the sun and the moon. It drained me more than I care to admit, you however have more power due to sleeping all that time. I believe it was for a time like this, please Sister. Save Equestria."

She used her magic to lift the Oricanial off the floor and into my pouch, before she used a piece of cloth to dry my tears. My body shudder with both sorrow and fear. I couldn't even say anything for years I felt my power growing while hers weakened. She needed to make the journey soon or she would disappear like Mother and Father. I nodded to her and hugged her with all my might before turning to leave. The next time I see her she will probably be trying to destroy me.

The first thing I need to do now is go to a place where no one can touch me, this time I am banishing myself to the moon. My black wings spread wide and after a powerful thrust I was airborne flying steadily to the moon, I need to gather the other three ingredients before it's too late.

The air grew steadily thinner as I breached the atmosphere, my magic maintaining me and I climbed higher, as the moon neared I saw the place I spent most of my time. A large structure in one of the craters, perfect for my needs that I had made a century after my banishment. It was a small castle, with several lonely rooms, with two small spirals and an ever open stone gate. It was as bland as the void land of the moon it sat upon.

I landed and went inside, I could get the three ingredients pretty easily but the spell was going to be much harder. First I needed dimensional energy which I can get from Cadence and the mirror, then I need a falling star and last I need to… I need to cut off my own horn. I took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh. It's okay, that is the last ingredient, I don't need to do that right now, focus. First the mirror. I closed my eyes and entered Cadence's dream.

* * *

*dream scape*

* * *

A family of three playing together happily, worry tinged the edges but happiness was the biggest emotion. I hate to interrupt this type of dream but I needed those ingredients. I walked forward and Cadence greeted me with a smile.

"Luna! It has been a while since you've been in one of my dreams, I cannot wait to have a family! Do you think the baby will look more like her father or me?" I didn't answer, and Cadence knew I wasn't here for a nice visit between friends.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need the mirror. I have to perform the spell, Celestia…" I choked, "Celestia said I have to perform the spell." Tears were welling up in my eyes again and Cadence's dream scape changed, it reflected what happened to unicorns that lost their horn. Their colours drained as their eyes begged for mercy. They were smaller than their frame would allow, as if starved yet unable to die. I can't even describe how bad it was for them, for an alicorn it was even worse.

"No. No, I can't!" her voice was shrill climbing higher in pitch as the cries of agony echoed in her dream scape, this was quickly becoming a nightmare scape and she would wake up soon if I didn't get her to calm down. Her fear of losing what she considered a family member was strong.

"Cadence!" I scream, anger and desperation coating my voice. "The spell needs to happen, Celestia can't do it and you are starting a family! Twilight is a newly appointed princess, it can only be me. I. Need. The. Mirror." She was starting to fade away as her dream was ending. "Send the mirror to the moon and hide, that is all you can do for me." She disappeared and I was back on the moon.

* * *

*end dream scape*

* * *

I stood and walked into the place I built a thousand years ago, a small bright light shinned in the corner, a fallen star. I had everything ready. Now I just needed the mirror.

As I prepared myself for what was to come. Hours had past and finally, the mirror arrived in a shower of light with a note attached.

Luna, I am so sorry. Please after the spell is done come to— I crumpled up the paper before I could read it. If I was still in my right mind after the spell I would go, but now the hardest part began. I sat one last time and entered the dream scape of Twilight, helped her plan a coup and then said I would not be available again.

It was time I set things up. The Oricanial in the middle forming a small pyramid with the mirror shattered around the base, I walked over to one of the walls where a small niche was. As I placed my horn in the small gap between the breaks that I had forged with my own magic, I gritted my teeth as I flexed every muscle in my neck twisting my head. Pain flared like nothing I had ever felt as an echo of a scream of pure agony escaped me. It would be the last sound I would probably hear for the month to come as I passed out upon the floor, the exhaustion of removing my horn, screaming, effecting me.

I had awoken feeling as if I had laid upon the train tracks and let the engine hit me at full force.

As I tried to open my eyes, I noticed one was crusted so badly I couldn't get it open. The other eye made me hiss at the magical light coming from the lanterns. Unable to tell how long I was out. I tried to use my hoof to clean my right eye. Only to feel the headache come full force. Even moving my hoof felt as though it took everything in my being. But I was finally able to clean it and open the eye fully.

I noticed flicks coming from my hoof on to see a blackish coloured dust. I looked upon the floor to see a small puddle, laying in the puddle was my horn. It finally came back as I realized what I had done. I could feel the dried blood in both my mane and upon my head. I felt the emptiness and sorrow. But I knew I had to press on for Equestria.

As I brought my horn over to the ritual spot. I could feel the strain of my body. My magic trying to get out, yet having no place too. It was like the tide being pulled by the moon, boiling out of certain points – my chakra points, perhaps – then receding. The magic left in my horn was the same and it now lies with the rest of the artefacts. And the magic has mostly left it. My horn is ready to sacrifice, with not but a small spark. Even that small spark would be difficult, still trying to pull my magic from my essence. But when the ritual begins is when the true strain starts.

I take a deep breath as I put every ounce of concentration into the spark that was needed. I hoped it would take hold and it did. As the items begin to fade, I felt around, looking for the closest dimension, one that I could connect with ours. When I brushed against it, I felt power. Power like I've never felt before. This would be the dimension I needed. One that my sister talked about, but she was never able to understand what she saw and felt. "Like shadows coming and going," she would say.

When I felt the connection strengthen, I began to pull. I felt it weakening as if shuddering to give way. As though it were anchored. I pulled with all my might. Just a little bit more and the anchor would loosen. As the seconds, minutes, hours, or days ticked by. It finally gave, but it did something I was not expecting.

It started to whip around wildly causing a great deal of pain and strain on my mind. Before it seemed to somehow see my world, my home. Before throwing an anchor towards us. But before the anchor reached, I blacked out. Even though I tried with all my might not too.

I do not know yet again for how long I slept. I could smell nothing, I could feel a chill but not the one associated with the surface of my moon. No! This chill was much deeper, I couldn't warm myself no matter how hard I tried. I simply wished to sleep a little longer for how tired and sore I felt. But the chill, it was so unnerving as if I'll never be warm again.

No matter how I shifted it surrounded me and even penetrated my wings. It wasn't until a whisper breezed past me that I jolted eyes wide. As I looked around I only saw a void. Nothing existed but a green swirling background. I looked for the source of the voice. For some reason it filled me with such dread but I could not find the source. It was then I realized I was sitting not in my castle but on some kind of purple rock.

My eyes became focused and the further I tried to peer, the more I could make out, varying floating land masses with forest or ice, even a desert. Every now and again a door would whiz by fairly fast. I would have to say if I did not watch I would not have seen it.

That's when I notice. There was movement in the corner of my eyes. I looked as fast as could, whipping my head at speeds that it should have damaged my neck, I only accomplished an increase in my headache which was now a full on migraine. But there was nothing. Just more of the void and my lonely little rock. I never thought one could feel as alone as I did right now.

It was as if no life was within reach, like I would never see it again. Yet I felt welcomed as if being pulled somewhere. But that welcome feeling had an underlying tone. Fear, fear I have never felt before. I wanted to run, to hide, and to disappear. I was even wishing Celestia was with me so I could hide under her wing like I did when I was little. But at the same time I want to go to where ever I was being pulled. Oh how I wanted, almost begged for it. Oh these feelings were so wrong. I wanted nothing to do with them. As the tormented me, especially with the giggle upon the air.

My ears twitched in the direction before I turned my head. There was nothing there, but I could hear it. The voice of a young foal. Giggling as if she were happy beyond belief. I was about to relax, when that giggle turned into a scream of torture. I couldn't understand the words that were being screamed. How loud it was! Even though it was gurgled, it was the same voice of the little foal.

My ears flatten as the screams continued for a few short seconds. Before finally disappearing. I did not know the cause nor did I wish to see but the sound of whirling cause me again to turn my head. All I could see was a shadow. Traveling across the void. At speeds too fast for any living creature to bear. Not even the loyal Rainbow Dash, could match those speeds.

But by the time it took to come in with enough distance for me to see the shadow, it had disappeared. The distance it covered left me feeling inadequate, helpless even. I wonder if I did fly how far I would go before it came for me. Compared to whatever that was I was surely prey.

But as I pondered upon this new… thing… another ear piercing scream rippled through what seemed to be non-existent air. But this time it made me jump as the sound slowly died off harsh at the end. As if - as if some pony had died choking on their own blood.

I wanted to help them, save them. But I did not know where I was and my horn was of no use to me now. I felt so drained that all I could do was cry. But as the world became blurry, as the tears flowed, the colour green started to evaporate.

When I blinked to clear my eyes, all I could see was a crystal blue sky and a few puffy clouds. When I looked down on the ground it was a prairie, with different beautiful flowers and exotic plants. The smell was like paradise mixed with the scents of so much. It truly was perfect, almost making me forget the awful scream.

But as I tried to enjoy this new view that was not green the skies darkened and the ground shook. A terrible smell of smoke and burning flesh filled the air. I heard the booming laugh of some kind of monster. And for a single moment I thought I saw something, 'though I'm not quite sure what it was as smoke bellowed around a burning town.

The creature stood taller than any creature I seen before. I could hear the screams again as another bellowing laugh echoed. I was ready to get up and fight this foul beast, I was probably the only one who could. But as I stood the world went back to the empty green void. My legs feeling weak, confusion etched my features. I could not help the shake that ran through my body, the one of fear raising again.

Whatever that beast was, it was large. Larger than any dragon or beast in Equestria. The power I felt from it dwarfing any living creature that has existed. All I could recall was one large green eye with no pupils or iris to speak of. Feeling the effect's sadness begin to fill me as I realized. Wherever that village was, those poor ponies were long since dead. I don't know how I knew, but it just felt as such.

Just as if I thought it would be silent again as it has been for who knows how long. I began to hear clinging, as if metal was thrust upon metal. I could hear whizzing and unknown sounds.

I had grown tired of the endless sea of green. I felt so alone in this place. Perhaps I deserved it for my sins. I could not save those ponies in their time of need, I had become a monster in my time for a thousand years. Yes! I was sure that this was my punishment for how I treated my sister and her ponies. I was the monster, or was I. My head was clouding and I felt a drop of blood slid down my cheek.

Two shadows collided in a brilliant show of sparks in front of me, still too far off for my eyes to see them clearly but the shockwave hit with such force I almost felt as if I would be blown off this accursed rock. But as soon as they showed, they had blurred away, yet again at blinding speeds. Another flicker in the corner of my eye and another giggle.

But all that had to have been days or even years ago. With nothing else showing up I had time to think. To think on all the horrors I committed, of the pain I caused others. The pain I caused my sister. It all came back with a vengeance. I could not remove it from my mind.

As my self-pity continued to dance I could feel things changing around me. Again I began to hear sounds, at first I couldn't tell what it was, then it begin to grow into a murmur. Eventually into harsh whispers, to full blown yelling match. Not one, not two, but thousands of these voices joined in. I couldn't understand above all the talking. There was too much, before finally I heard an echoing battle cry.

My ears wanted to tear themselves from my head if I meant I didn't have to hear the screams of the suffering and damned in a long and bloodied war. Long forgotten... How did I know this, I do not know. I have long since given up trying to understand.

As the hours past the screams did not give up. They only became worse and joined with wails that wrenched my heart. Oh the noise! Before I wanted anything but what I had, now I curse my thoughts for they may have been my undoing. Then it stopped followed by continues laughter and cheer. I will never know why or when. But I joined in the merriment. Laughing and prancing around the little prison of a rock. I even congratulated somepony... 'Though who it was, I did not know. But they deserved it, yes!?

As time again continued on after that wonderful party we had. I started to feel alone again. But when I blinked the green was replaced with a sky. This one filled with my moon and stars. For I would know them anywhere. But as I looked down I saw Ponyville. Canterlot had not been built.

Have I returned home? Perhaps I did. Maybe everything was just a nightmare. Nightmare, yes, that had to be it. After all I had my horn again. I felt stronger and even happier than ever. So I took off, towards our old home. To tell Celestia of the nightmare I had. When I got to the castle, I could see her waiting there smiling. Even Mother and Father were there. I was so glad it was all just a nightmare. But something in the back of my mind screamed at me. I didn't know what.

"—up."

I saw the Mane Six come out from behind the doors. I pushed it to the back of my mind. When I landed they greeted me. "****."

I wanted to hug them to cry and tell them of the horrible things I saw. But as I stepped forward, I noticed a smell. It was disgusting and I couldn't help but cover my nose as I gagged. My mother asked "****." but I couldn't understand her.

Everything was wrong; Celestia's fur begin to peel away, her smile becoming grotesque, the smell becoming worse. I looked away to the Mane Six, screaming at them to help her. But they, too, were rotting away. My mother and father stood behind them with only half of their faces. I could see bits of tendons and muscles. Maggots crawling through their fur. They looked at me with hatred. I looked silently begging someone to talk to me when I realized each pony was in varying degrees of rot. Only the Mane Six were smiling at me as they welcomed their Queen Nightmare back from her conquest. My sister in chains, skinny and partially decade. Growling at me with such hatred. I felt pride, I do not know why. I was proud to see her like this. The so called Princess of the Sun. How dare she think she could stand against me, the Queen of the Night?  
As soon as those thoughts came they went. I realized what I was thinking. The pain my heart felt, but it would be no worse than when I saw her eyes and heard those words spoken with such hatred.

"You are a monster! You were never my sister!"

As the Mane Six laughed. Repeating the words to me as their voices rose and fell in pitch becoming distorted. "A monster!"

"A monster!"

"A MONSTER!"

I was close to giving up, crying and begging for it to be not true. To be some twisted prank, to be anything, I begged even for forgiveness. The world glimmered for but a second before shattering to a booming voice, filled with such authority and power. My body even shook, but the pain eased. I do not know why or how.

"Wake up!" the voice said.

I opened my eyes, I didn't even know they were closed and stood. I stood feeling somewhat at ease. As I looked up I was shocked to see. A pale aqua blue alicorn. With such deep red eyes, his pupils only a few shades darker. He looked upon me with a frown, but his eyes gave nothing away. No thought, no secrets, no emotions. The perfect face for when you wish to hide something. Even Celestia could not perfect it this far, there was always a twitch. But this pony, this stallion did not give anything more than a frown. As if disappointed in something.

He mumbled a bit, his voice slightly deep. But felt as if it were as old as existence itself. I tried to feel for his power. But there was nothing. Not even ambient magic where he stood. It was as if what was in front of me was a void. But it couldn't be, he looked so solid. So real, his purple cloak settling over his body. His hood half way up hiding a mane of pure white hair. He begin to fiddle with a... A watch? My confusion only grew, he had multiple watches on his left hoof. He had some kind of sceptre that looked like a cloak tower. Even in his chest there was a pendulum. Ticking back and forth but making no sound. It was so confusing. His frowned slowly turned into a small smile and settled in a smirk.

"I did not think there was one foolish enough to anchor the Ghost Zone to themselves."

I tried to protest but his hoof closed my mouth as he silently stood there. He was taller than Celestia. It was that touch that proved he was real. But I could not understand why I couldn't sense his power.

He looked upon me with a neutral expression as if judging me. It felt as if he knew everything about me, even knew more about me than myself. He nodded a few times before mumbling again and his small smile returned. He begin to talk to me with a voice that was so soothing.

"Moon Princess, I see that your world is in trouble."

A mirror appeared before us, I could hear a voice boom, _ **"We are the rulers of Equestria now! Look at your heroes! They are exhausted and the highest powers are mine to control!"**_ it switched showing an explosion with something purple falling.

I don't know why, but I screamed for her, "Flap your wings, Princess Sparkle!" 'though I do not know who she is, and as if I were there she responded. I looked at him and the smirk had returned. Before he gave me a simple pat before looking upon me with the frown once more. But this time his eyes had soften with sorrow as if he were looking at a child. Who was hurt?

"I can finish your job for you and anchor this world to your own. But my dear, you must trust those that come to get you, your friends and my ward. Trust me, all is as it should be. I will be seeing you again, Luna."

As he wished me goodbye I began to fall asleep.

I had awoken later only remembering bits of what he said. Something about a ward and I would see him again. Who should I trust? What a weird confusing dream. At least that's what I thought before I saw the place of the ritual. The blood stained on the wall and floor and finally the searing pain I began to feel in my stomach and across my muscles. I couldn't wrap my mind around what happened. Was Equestria destroyed? Was I Nightmare Moon, I can't remember what happened. All I can remember is talking to this alicorn. But even than it was in bits and pieces. I know there was something important with the ritual and that blue pony.

But I was hungry, and in pain. I felt the need to find water and food. But I couldn't help but notice a cracked mirror in the corner. What I saw confused me. I had ragged patches of fur missing, my ribs protruded from my chest, never had I looked like this before. Not even when I was banished here. Or maybe I was still banished and this is the effects and everything was some horrible illusion. Could I have hurt myself, maybe I did, maybe I deserved it. As I also notice my mane was back to its blue colour no longer showing the stars. My blood coating my head, from where I broke my horn off.

I began to giggle before letting out a full laugh. I could use some cleaning after some food. Perhaps I can find something, there was nothing holding me here after all. I can do whatever I want. I giggled again as I opened a portal, only when I stepped out the other side. There was a pink unicorn-pegasus thingy... Alicorn, right, wait how did I know that? As I let out another giggle, after all she looked so silly with all that bright pink.

Goodnight Equestria.


End file.
